


Close

by XxScarletxRosexX



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Phasmophobia (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gaming, Horror game, Phasmophobia game play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxScarletxRosexX/pseuds/XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: Unbeknown to Marinette, Max recommends a thriller, horror game to help bridge Marinette's and Adrien's relationship closer. After all, a little stress wouldn't kill anyone. (ML x Phasmophobia)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 9





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> **Synopsis:**  
>  Unbeknown to Marinette, Max recommends a thriller, horror game to help bridge Marinette's and Adrien's relationship closer. After all, a little stress wouldn't kill anyone. (ML x Phasmophobia)
> 
>  **References:**  
>  (c) _Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_ belongs to Thomas Astruc Zag Toons  
> (c) _Phasmophobia_ belongs to Kinetic Games  
> (c) _Why Did I Agree to Do This at 2 AM? - Phasmophobia (1)_ \- Hannybunnns/Me (YouTube)  
> (c) _In the name of fanfic research... - Phasmophobia (2)_ \- Hannybunnns/Me (YouTube)

"Say Marinette," a short mocha-skin boy with square-framed glasses turned his attention from his laptop's screen and faced a teenage girl with ultramarine pigtails, "I've got a game recommendation for you and Adrien to play together."

"Me and Adrien?!" she stammered with the mention of the model's name ending with a higher octave. "I mean-" she said rather quickly in an attempt to regain composure, "Game! I mean what game d-did you have in mind?"

Restraining his own amusement from further embarrassing the teenager from her obvious _crush-attack_ , Max Kanté continued, "There's a popular game currently blowing up in the gaming community called _Phasmophobia_. Have you heard of it?"

Marinette responded by shaking her head from side to side.

"That's perfect. Well, make sure you download the game before your next da-game night with Adrien," Max had quickly adjusted his phrase as soon as he caught glimpse of said blond model approaching them. "I think you two will have an amazing time working together and solving problems."

"Wait... "Marinette contemplated, "What kind of game needs me to pair up with Adrien? Can't I do it with you?"

"Hey Marinette! Hey Max!'' the young model greeted, which then resulted in Marinette flailing her hands in the air and falling backward. Much to Marinette's chagrin and embarrassment, Adrien had reflexively caught her with ease. "You alright, Marinette?" Adrien asked concerned.

Marinette squealed as she jumped back whilst shrieking, "I'm alright! Just being clumsy as usual! Hahaha!"

Adrien shot her an affectionate gaze and replied, "Glad to see you're alright though." Then turning his attention to the notorious gamer in their class, "what was this about a game about tag-teaming, Max? I hope I didn't come in at an awkward time."

"Not at all," Max responded whilst adjusting his glasses with his index finger pressed on the bridge of his frames. "I was just telling Marinette that you should both play _Phasmophobia_ on your next game night."

" _Phasmophobia_?" Adrien pondered," I haven't heard of that game before."

"The game is relatively new and is as popular as _Among Us_ ," the gamer replied," But I heard it's easy to get immersed into the game."

"Immersive?" The statement had piqued Marinette's interest, "Sounds like an interesting game!"

"I think so too!" Adrien agreed wholeheartedly, "Let's play it tonight, Marinette!"

"What?" the ultramarine pigtail was taken aback. Adrien had responded to her surprise by wearing the same reserved smile accompanied by an arched brow. "I, uh... I mean it's not that I don't like you, Adrien, I like you! I-uh, I mean I like you like a good friend. I'm just- I'm just surprised to hear... you'll play with me tonight..." Marinette's shpeal was as sporadic as her personality around the young model beginning with clumsy phrases then explosive and fast-spoken, then tapering off to a flustered whisper.

"My plans were canceled today. My photographer caught a cold and asked Nathalie to reschedule."

"Oooh!" Marinette chuckled nervously, "That's great! I mean-uh-it's not great that your photographer fell ill, but it's great that you can finally have more time for yourself!"

"Yeah!" the model agreed. "Although I feel bad for my photographer, I can't wait to try out this new game tonight."

"By the way you guys, for the best experience, please do the following: play only at night, turn off push to talk under the PC settings, always test your audio under the _Audio_ section, and wear headphones before you start the game."

Both the model and aspiring designer mirrored serious and contemplative expressions whilst staring at the ground. The sight before the young genius was nothing short of comical. He understood then why Alya and Nino got a good kick teasing these two.

Marinette had mouthed the list until she had reached the third step and had closed her mouth abruptly. Meanwhile, Adrien had one hand resting against his hip while his other hand had his thumb and index knuckle had cupped his chin while he stared at the ground as if he were recalling a script. Then, with sudden and synchronous timing, the duo's expressions snapped back to look at the young gamer. Marinette had been the one to break the silence, "Could you repeat that to us one more time?''

"I'll send you two detailed instructions on Discord, just make sure you hit _Play_ and ignore _Training_."

• • •

"Okay, so according to Max, the first step would be to take care of the setup," Marinette stated in a private call with Adrien. To her embarrassment and respecting her crush's wishes, Marinette and Adrien had decided to keep their videos on in process of setting up and familiarizing themselves with the game."

"Headphones. Check. Nighttime. Check." Adrien read the list aloud, "All that's left now is running the game.

"Right,'" Marinette agreed, "while you run the game, I'll read the other instructions for us!"

"Perfect."

"Once you begin the game, use your mouse to turn the direction of your player and move with the WASD keys."

"Woah," Adrien stared with amazement as soon as he was loaded into the game. He was greeted with a howling wind, a chorus of crickets, and a male's voice-it was low and muffled with a familiar quality similar to ones heard from a radio station-stating, "Welcome back! I've got some jobs ready for you!" He began to move his mouse and did what all typical players did at the beginning of each session and began to drag his mouse side to side which resulted in a whiplashing blur of graphics to take place across his screen and proceeded to say, "Woaaaahhh!"

"Is everything alright, Adrien?" the confused teenage girl asked, voice thick with concern.

"No, it's nothing," Adrien answered embarrassedly. He couldn't believe he had done that. Adrien felt the black kwami's emerald eyes staring judgingly at him, but he dared not meet his gaze. Instead, the blond teenager had slid his hand onto his lap in hopes to prevent himself from behaving dorkily and wore a nervous smile. He had almost forgotten that he was in a video call with Marinette and glimpsed at his second monitor where he saw a confused expression etched on Marinette's face. _Thank God… It seems she saw nothing._

"Alright," her answer was stressed but had reluctantly moved on to the task much to his relief. "So after we're in the game, Max had mentioned finding the board, which is located to the left of the character, and click the board."

Gliding his hand over his mouse once more, Adrien guided his character to turn to the board and do as instructed. Upon clicking the whiteboard, the same radio-muffled voice greeted him, "Looks like there are others out there in need of help."

"Okay. I've done it, Marinette. What's next?"

"Complete the following: select Options then click on Audio and click Test found next to Voice Recognition. Read the text aloud. If the text states it can hear you then you can move on. Note: this audio should already be presetted with your PC."

"Say _Give us a sign_. Oh! That's cool, the bottom text says _We heard you_ , "Adrien reported back.

"Give us a sign?" Marinette asked curiously, "I wonder why this game needs voice recognition."

"It probably has a puzzle that needs us to talk in order to solve it," the model surmised, "This is so awesome! I have never played a puzzle game where we needed to talk before."

"It definitely a unique feature," the aspiring designer agreed. "Okay, next, click _PC Settings_ , scroll down, and click _Local Push to Talk to: Off_."

"Okay."

"When you're finished, click back and return to the main board screen and click _Play_. Have you or Adrien create a private room by selecting _Create Private _while the other selects _Join Private_. The host will find the mute code on the top-right screen. Click the eye image to reveal the code. The host will give the code to the other player after they select _Join Game_. Have the host _Select a Job_ and press _Selec_ t, have each player click _Ready Up_ , and have the host select _Start_ to begin the game."__

__"Sounds easy enough. I'll set up the room while you finish doing all of the tasks," Adrien proposed. "Do you think Edgefield Street House sounds like a good place?"_ _

__"Sure! Sounds like a good plan," Mariette chirped, "Do you mind guiding me on the steps as well?"_ _

__"No problem."_ _

__• • •_ _

__"Our room code is 240833," Adrien announced._ _

__"Our room," Marinette sighed infatuatedly._ _

__"Yes, our room code, Marinette," Adrien smiled sweetly to her._ _

__"R-right," Marinette stammered. She forgot Adrien could still see her, but she wouldn't be able to see his face and expressions... _If only I had a second monitor…_ "Since it's both of our first time playing the game, I guess this is where we click Ready Up then start the game," Marinette continued._ _

__"Awesome. Now, this is the part where we mute ourselves on Discord. We should be able to hear each other with the game's audio," the young model added and proceeded to mute himself on Discord._ _

__"Right," Marinette followed suit by minimizing her game followed by selecting the mic button. Catching a glimpse of her partner, Marinette smiled at him. Surprisingly Adrien had caught glimpse of Marinette's smile and exchanged a smile and a wave. To Marinette's horror, a scream of embarrassment had lodged itself in her throat and her smile became a tense line that hid back her flustered expression. All she could do was wave faster and giggle painfully awkwardly and nervously until she had clicked the game to become full screen once again. Smooth, Marinette, she grimaced internally while forcing a calm expression on her face as to not freak out her crush from her freaking out over her raging emotions from being around him. She had forgotten that Adrien had a second monitor. _Be cool, Marinette. It's just Adrien. It's just Adrien. It's just-_ "Adrien?" she said aloud._ _

__"Oh, hey Marinette!" Adrien called back. "Now that that takes care of the immersion checklist and completing all of Max's tasks. Let's start the ga-"_ _

__"Wait!" Marinette interrupted, "I think we should write down some notes about the game's hotkeys."_ _

__"Great idea! Max was really considerate about completing that task for us. I wonder why he had gone ahead and gave us these keys rather than letting us play the Training section."_ _

__"He said something about it being a solo-trip and being time-consuming," Marinette recalled as she scribbled down the hotkeys on a sticky note and placed it on the bottom frame of her monitor. "Ready?"_ _

__"Just about..." Adrien answered as he scribbled the last instructions,"... and done. Ready to start?"_ _

__"Yup!"_ _

__"And we're in."_ _

__Both Adrien and Marinette waited patiently as the loading screen loaded up to 100%. Below the loading statement, the duo read the provided hint: _Don't stay in the dark too long_._ _

__" _Don't stay in the dark too long?_ " Adrien read aloud, "I wonder what that means."_ _

__"Maybe our characters will lose sanity if we stayed in the dark too long! Sounds like there'll be some puzzles that will need to be completed under a time limit," Marinette speculated._ _

__"Wow this game just sounds interesting by the minute," the model exclaimed, unable to withhold his excitement._ _

__Marinette giggled concurringly, "It sure does."_ _

__The first things that greeted Marinette and Adrien after loading into the game were a bright clock with a design of black and white halved horizontally. In the bottom was a dark frame that contained what seems to be an American round monument with several pillars upholding a dome- _No_. Upon further observation, an American car-a Hudson Sedan perhaps-was made out due to the window, silver framework, and the two headlights. The dark background made it quite difficult to notice the outline had the individual lacked sharp eyes and attention to details, but Marinette was not one of them. Her sharp attention to detail also made out two indiscernible, dark checkered flags poking out of the ends of the vehicle's framework. Above it, a _Route 66_ plate is found off the right end while a large _Garage_ text occupied the other half. Below it contained two smaller and incomprehensible texts positioned off the right and hiding behind the clock's hands._ _

__A packaged brown box was found on the right shelf with exquisite details including a gray tape, a white stamp address with a bard code, an arrow pointing upwards, and a text below the arrow stating, _This side up_._ _

__"Amazing," Marinette blurted admiringly, "this game has so much attention to details."_ _

__"You bet," Adrien agreed as he observed the objects about the room. Then a distant, muffled sound of the same fuzzy, male voice, that had greeted the duo at the launch of the game, had gained the pair's attention. It was then a computer, stationed at one end of their location, had caught both Adrien and Marinette's attention and the two proceeded to approach it. While doing so, they noticed not only the male's voice growing stronger and more coherent, but also how unsettlingly loud their characters' footsteps were with each movement._ _

__"… and get set up before investigating. And remember to check the whiteboard for help. There've been reports of violence on site. Please be careful."_ _

__"Violence?" Adrien repeated. "You think there'll be an encounter with a villain?"_ _

__"Sounds like it," the Marinette answered, "I guess the developers wanted not just variety but also to increase the game's difficulty."_ _

__"I always love a fun challenge," the model stated eagerly, his voice drenched with baited excitement, "I'll keep you safe while you work on the puzzles, Marinette."_ _

__A warm blush gently blanketed the freckles of the young designer's face. She smiled bashfully and stared at her screen, grateful that she could not see his expression as she uttered, affectionately. "Thank you, Adrien."_ _

__"Anytime."_ _

__Directing her attention to the sticky note resting on her monitor, Marinette began guiding both she and Adrien into familiarizing themselves with the hotkeys of the game. "Now according to the notes, it seems that we can squat with C."_ _

__Adrien then began to squat and move his perspective elsewhere. The action resulted in an inhumane and unnatural human position in which Adrien's character had his upper body lying completely back as if it were lying on an invisible table whereas his lower half remained squatting. Marinette found herself unable to hold back her laughter from the inhumane contortion._ _

__"What's so funny?" Adrien smiled._ _

__"You should see how you look right now! Wait, let me show you!" Marinette proceeded to mirror Adrien's action and had almost immediately heard the model's laughter._ _

__"What with this position!? Is this even humanely possible?!" Adrien cackled._ _

__"Right!?" Marinette agreed as she wiped a tear from her eye."_ _

__"I guess we figured out one solution to prevent intruders from completing our tasks. Let's just hope that they feel weirded out and leave us alone."_ _

__"You're funny, Adrien!" Marinette complimented, "It's a nice guess, but I doubt that the moderators thought of this as a possible defense option." The ultramarine teenager then proceeded with playing around with the hotkeys. She turned to a book and brought the small circle cursor to hover over it and clicked the E key. "Oh! It seems I picked up a book..." Marinette's character waved it about, much to Adrien's amusement, and couldn't resist snickering when he saw his teammate's wonky gestures as she shook the book up and down in that inhumane arch and unnatural, half laid back extension. Marinette couldn't help but giggle due to his contagious snickering. "Alright, Adrien," a laugh made its way into her statement, "What would you do with this book if you were told hold one?"_ _

__"Probably to write notes or evidence," the blond teenager surmised amusingly. "I'm pretty sure waving your book in your manner won't win you some game points."_ _

__Marinette laughed, "You're not wrong. But it would be nice to figure out how to use the pencil somehow."_ _

__It was then Adrien's turn to pick up an object and turn to Marinette._ _

__"Nice! You found a camera."_ _

__"I wonder if we use this for taking pictures of the evidence. How do I-" the sound of a shutter is heard as he took a picture of Marinette holding the book. "Nevermind. But it looks like I got myself a sus squatter in this shot."_ _

__"Make sure to remember the squatter's face when it's time for questioning," Marinette laughed. "But say... Don't we have a limited amount of pictures?" Marinette's character returned to her upright position._ _

__"Uh... I think I noticed the 5 change into a 4," Adrien mumbled nervously, his mirth fading, "Sorry, Marinette."_ _

__"I think we can still work with 4 pictures. You can hold on to the camera, I'll pick up a flashlight and... whatever this is..." She finds what appeared to be a walkie-talkie and holds it up to her teammate._ _

__"What is it?"_ _

__"Uhh... I think it's some type of walkie talkie."_ _

__"Try right-clicking it."_ _

__The sound of static immediately floods their entire room and startled Marinette with a shriek," Ah!" She immediately right-clicked once again to turn off the object._ _

__"That must be the voice box."_ _

__"The voice box?" The teenage girl repeated, "what are we supposed to do with this? Record voice memos?"_ _

__"Not sure, but Max said it'll be useful to have. So while you have the notebook and the voice box, I'll carry the camera and EMF reader."_ _

__"What's that?"_ _

__"Looks like a remote, but it should be able to react in certain places," Adrien read Max's notes aloud._ _

__"Ugh," Marinette groaned, "I feel a little overwhelmed with all of these gadgets."_ _

__"Don't worry, Marinette, give yourself some time and I'm sure that you'll get the hang of it." Adrien watched as Marinette's tense expression relaxed and softened from their video call._ _

__"Thank you, Adrien." Marinette felt so lucky to have Adrian as her gaming buddy. She hoped that he could see how safe he made her feel. "Okay, is there anything else we need to do?"_ _

__"According to Max's note, it said that we need to read the board, have each of us carry three items where one of them must be a flashlight for each of us, and to use the key when we're both ready to enter the house. Left-click on the door and move your cursor to open the door," Adrien concluded reading._ _

__"Did Max happen to describe which of these two rods are the flashlight?"_ _

__"Hang on..." Adrien paused as he rolled his mouse to find the keywords, "Here we go. They should be the long ones. The short ones are the UV lights that detect fingerprints."_ _

__"Fingerprints!? That's so cool! I can't believe this game has this level of detective skills and gadgets! This reminds me of our class project when- " Marinette's words trailed when a flashback of how she and Adrien had almost shared a kiss until Chloe had barged in and interrupted them._ _

__"I remember! It was that time when Mylène was akumatized into Horrificator, right?" Adrien recalled excitedly._ _

__Marinette nodded and giggled nervously. She wondered if he thought about that moment as well. Her cheeks had suddenly felt warm._ _

__"I'm sure you'll be a great detective in this game, Marinette," the green-eyed model encouraged._ _

__"Thanks, Adrien," Marinette smiled warmly. She breathed in a deep, lungful of air and exhaled. Then rolling her shoulders back and cracking the tension from her neck, Marinette began to hype herself, "Okay, I got this. I got this!"_ _

__"We've got this," Adrien agreed._ _

__Marinette felt her heart was about to burst. She was sure that if she saw his face, she would've been in an even bigger mess. "So..." she giggled nervously to shake off her flustered emotions. "Anything else Max advised?"_ _

__"When your flashlight blinks, find the nearest room and close the door. Listen to the door click to confirm it is closed and stay away from the door."_ _

__"I'm surprised this game has a chasing function. I thought we were just looking for clues," Marinette commented._ _

__"Maybe the developers wanted to increase the challenge. After all, looking for clues sounds like an easy task, solving puzzles in the dark could become an easy task over time, and since there are two of us, having one of us fight off an intruder may even be easy," the model theorized and recounted._ _

__"I can see that," the pig-tailed teenager agreed, "Any more comments from Max?"_ _

__"Nope, he just said G-L-H-F."_ _

__"Sounds like we're ready to go."_ _

__"Yup. I'll read the whiteboard first, so you go on ahead and wait by the door."_ _

__"Got it!" Marinette began to walk to one end of the truck, where the monitor stayed then back to the opposite end. "Uh, Adrien, how do I get out again?"_ _

__"Oh, right. You have to left-click the number pad on the wall to your left."_ _

__"Alright!" Marinette clicked the number pad as instructed and heard a mechanical grumble almost immediately. She noticed the door began to move and lower itself downwards to create a ramp. "See you in a bit."_ _

__As soon as Marinette had stepped outside of the vehicle, Marinette no longer heard the humming of the fluorescent light but the light wind and soft crickets. The sounds produced in the game were accurate to evenings when she strolled outside her or patrolled the streets of Paris. She couldn't help but say, "Wow." She continued her stroll and walked to the door whilst fumbling and flickering with the light as she waited for her partner._ _

__• • •_ _

__Adrien had taken note of how distant Marinette's clear voice had faded away due to their proximity and found himself agreeing with Marinette's distant, "Wow." He couldn't help himself and grin before turning his attention back to the whiteboard:_ _

____Objective 1: Discover what type of Ghost we are dealing with._  
Objective 2: Get a ghost to walk through salt.  
Objective 3: Cleanse the area near the Ghost using smudge sticks.  
Objective 4: find evidence of paranormal with an EMF reader._

___I've done some more investigating for you. Looks like the ghost's name is John Garcia. This ghost also seems to respond to everyone. You should be able to use its name to anger it and get some paranormal activity. Make sure to refer to your Journal and write any evidence you find._ _ _

__"Oh no..." Adrien sighed aloud, then remembering that Marinette could possibly hear his voice, he had dropped his voice a few decibels, "Marinette's going to hate this when she finds out..."_ _

__• • •_ _

__"Oh no..."_ _

__Marinette's ears perked to Adrien's soft and muffled voice. She couldn't make out what words had followed after and she found herself moving walking back to the vehicle and stopped midway to get his attention. "Adrien? What's wrong?" Marinette's voice grew stronger as she neared him. "Can you hear me? Are you alright?"_ _

__"I.. uh..." Adrien hesitated. He recalled how much Marinette had disliked horror-themed films and displayed fear when they had snuck into the movie months ago. He wasn't sure how much more freaked out she would be if she found out what they were playing. "I'll tell you when I come over there.''_ _

__"Okay..." Marinette replied, giving him the benefit of doubt. She returned to her post in front of the door and waited for her partner._ _

__Marinette probably hadn't realized the game was a ghost hunting excavation. As much as he would have loved to not tell her and witness her reactions firsthand, he recalled their trip to the Musée Grévin and his small prank on her. "It's probably better to just stay honest, "he muttered to himself as he walked to meet Marinette by the door._ _

__"I think you should let her figure it out once you're both in the house," a mischievous black kitten-like kwami interjected._ _

__"Shh!" Adrien gestured and hissed out. Then pushing the microphone from his cheek further from his lips, the model added, "That's a terrible idea, Plagg."_ _

__"I think it'd be a hilarious memory."_ _

__"Of course not."_ _

__"Did you say something, Adrien," Marinette's voice sounded similar to the male NPC's voice accompanied by white static. "I can't really hear what you're saying."_ _

__"It's nothing, I was just thinking out loud. I'll be there in a sec."_ _

__"Take all the time you need."_ _

__"Not another word," Adrien whispered to his mischievous kwami._ _

__Plagg stuck his tongue out cheekily and returned to hugging and devouring small pieces of his Camembert. He knew better than to give Adrien's identity away to the current Ladybug miraculous owner, but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun from time to time._ _

__• • •_ _

__"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" the curious blue-bell-eyed teenager asked._ _

__"Well... to be honest with you, I think you're not going to enjoy much of this game," Adrien began. "I kind of realized that this game is a ghost-hunting game."_ _

__Marinette's actions came to a halt and blinked once, then twice. "I-I'm not sure if I heard you correctly, Adrien. But correct me if I'm wrong... Did you say g-ghost hunting?" Marinette stammered. She felt the words ghost hunting plummet in her stomach._ _

__"Yeah, and I remembered that you mentioned not being a fan of anything horror-related films. So I can't imagine you enjoying yourself playing a horror-themed game. I understand if you feel uncomfortable, so you're welcome to quit if you want."_ _

__Marinette sat with trepidations and weighed her feeling next to Adrien. First, she felt herself melt when Adrien had not only taken notice of what Marinette had disliked, but he had also remembered them. These acknowledgments were enough to motivate her to play the game. Second, she recalled how excited Adrien had sounded as they continued exploring the game prior to learning that the game was a horror-themed video game. She would not forgive herself if she had backed out and left Adrien feeling disappointed that he had to back out because of her. The final motivation had been the amount of effort that the two had already invested to become familiarized with the game and its hotkey settings. Marinette was genuinely afraid but... Adrien did genuinely sound excited since earlier that day. Swallowing her fear, Marinette answered." No, it's fine. We're already here so we might as well..."_ _

__"Are you sure, Marinette?'' The boy's voice was drenched with concern._ _

__"I-I-It's not bad to give something a chance at least once!" Marinette raised two thumbs and mustered the best smile she could wear without giving away her anxiety._ _

__Adrien had considered that Marinette may have been pushing herself for his sake. "But Marinette-"_ _

__"I-I want to give this game a chance rather than hide behind saying no," the ultramarine teenager insisted, mustering the confidence and conviction to play this game. "I won't know until I try, right?"_ _

__Adrien sighed, touched by her obvious efforts to be brave for his sake. He felt truly moved by her kind gesture. "Okay, just know that I'm here with you, Marinette. I'll be next to you every step of the way."_ _

__Hearing his comforting words made Marinette feel like her stomach housed millions of butterflies. "Please don't leave me, Adrien." Marinette was shocked by her own words._ _

__"I won't," she heard his gentle voice reply. Then turning to the door, Adrien asked once more, "Ready?"_ _

__Adrien heard Marinette take a sharp deep breath and exhaled._ _

__"Ready as I'll ever be."_ _

__The door to the Edgefield Street House had opened silently, but one step into the home had sent all of Marinette's butterflies to swarm in the most unpleasant and uncomfortable places. Another step into the house, Marinette wondered if her character's footsteps had always been obnoxiously loud._ _

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:**  
>  It has been 6 long years since I've picked up a pencil and spent endless days writing a story. I'm pretty proud of the results! Writing this was pretty spontaneous, since my partner, our friends, and I have been playing Phasmophobia for quite some time now! :3
> 
> This lil fic is going to be a two-shot, and I apologize since this story was supposed to be released 5 days ago, but the problem for the long edit was due to being unhappy with what I wrote. I ended up re-writing some of the details during my editing progress. The final part of this fic will be following a similar process and may take a couple days to a week to complete. I hope you guys are understanding and patient, the process is quite long ;'(
> 
> To give you a quick overview, I love handwriting my stories since the very beginning of publishing my fanfics. Typing from my paper to the computer had always been a lengthy process, but now I have a tablet where it can change my handwriting to text (amazing right?!) and then I can send this text file to my email. The process after that is to copy/paste to OneNote where I can easily focus on reading and editing my work. Oftentimes, my first draft (writing) misses some details and I have a tendency to add more details during the reading and editing process.
> 
> That being said, I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this little fun fic! I truly enjoyed writing this and visualizing Marinette and Adrien being in a video call on Discord and guiding each other with the technical functions of the game. While writing the scene where the game had loaded the characters in the van, I actually got scared when thunder struck during the process of collecting all of the NPC quotes from the tutorial game. I actually decided not to let Marinette and Adrien do the tutorial scene because of my first-hand experience playing in the tutorial... my boyfriend told me to play the tutorial scene and I'd like to share that I was petrified beyond words. I have actually live-streamed myself playing Phasmophobia and my fanfiction will be significantly referencing it. If you would like to see my references and enjoy a good laugh the video is titled Why Did I Agree to Do This at 2 AM?- Phasmophobia (1) by Hannybunnns.
> 
> For the second part of the fic, I have already filmed a second video where I had actually played at the Edgefield Street House... solo-player. I had hinted at some events that I will mention in the next fic so if you guys are interested to see a glimpse of what part 2 will be having, the video to look for is In the name of fanfic research... - Phasmophobia (2) by Hannybunnns.
> 
> I will be working on part 2 and possibly a sequel including our favorite duo's besties in the future playing this game! Let me know what you guys think and I'll answer future comments/questions in the next author's note.


End file.
